Currently, users can store, playback and manage media files, such as digital pictures and music files, on their home computers using any of several available applications. These applications allow users to organize a playlist of songs or a slide show of images, as well as allow users to playback any song or display an image individually. Some existing music player applications allow users to play a list of songs that they didn't explicitly create, such as songs in a particular genre, a user's top rated songs, recently added songs, recently played songs, or a certain number of the most played songs.